Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a dispenser pump, and more particularly to a safety lock ring structure of the dispenser pump.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a dispenser pump 10 of the prior art is provided at the bottom with a piston rod 11 extending through a cap 20 into a cylindrical body 30 to urge one end of a spring 31. The spring 31 serves to provide the piston rod 11 with a recovery force. The cylindrical body 30 is provided therein with a slot 32 and a check ball 33 which is retained in the slot 32. As the dispenser pump 10 is exerted on by an external force, the contents of the cylindrical body 30 are dispensed. In view of the fact that the dispenser pump 10 is apt to be exerted on by the external force accidentally or inadvertently, the cylindrical body 30 is provided at the top end with a fastening cap 21 which is provided with inner threads 22. In the meantime, the piston rod 11 of the dispenser pump 10 is provided at the top segment thereof with outer threads 12 engageable with the inner threads 22. The piston rod 11 is locked by the fastening cap 21 such that the outer threads 12 of the piston rod 11 are engaged with the inner threads 22 of the fastening cap 21, thereby preventing the contents of the cylindrical body 30 from being dispensed by accident. However, if the dispenser pump 10 is inadvertently turned in reverse, the inner threads 22 of the fastening cap 21 become disengaged with the outer threads 12 of the piston rod 11, as shown in FIG. 2;
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dispenser pump with a safety structure for preventing the contents of the dispenser from being dispensed accidentally or inadvertently.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a dispenser pump safety structure comprising a dispenser pump head, a locking cap, and a twist-off means to avert the disengagement of the locking cap with the dispenser pump head, thereby preventing the contents of the dispenser from being dispensed accidentally or inadvertently.